


Breadcrumbs

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension-Hopping Rose, Drabble, F/M, Metaphors, Prompt Fic, TARDIS Key, analogies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: Rose cradled the TARDIS key in her hands, wiping away the mud from its metal surface.





	Breadcrumbs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for doctorroseprompts on tumblr and their drabble prompt: bread. 
> 
> Many thanks to tenroseforeverandever for beta and insight. <3

Rose cradled the TARDIS key in her hands, wiping away the mud from its metal surface. 

It’d been a close call, a jump gone wrong that had sent it flying from its nestled hold on the dimension cannon. She'd feared she never find it in the muddy field she'd landed in, but a glint of sunlight off the only metal still not submerged led her to its resting place.

Rose finished cleaning the key and snapped it back into place. It was her breadcrumbs, her beacon, and unlike poor Hansel’s disaster, it would work, leading her home to the Doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon, at least for this, is that the key is used to guide Rose's dimension cannon. She has the 'master' cannon so to speak. Then the others are set to home in on her location. :)


End file.
